Backpacks are widely used by students and other users to store books, school supplies, travel supplies, etc. However, in many existing backpacks it may be difficult to access the inner cavity. In particular, many backpacks utilize a single, straight-line fastener extending across the top of the backpack. However, such arrangement provides an access opening that is limited in size, thereby impeding the insertion or removal of relatively large or bulky items.